Silver and Gold
by Akumu the Knight Mare
Summary: A pixie vampire hybrid is just passing through Ponyville, but upon seeing a dull gray Pegasus with a bubble cutie mark his plans and life change. But is it for the best or will things get worse for the ponies of Ponyville?
1. Chapter 1

I cheered to myself. "I've finally made it!"

Ponyville was just over the hill and soon I would be in the small village. Slowly the village crept up and was busy with life as many a pony, Pegasus, and unicorn was carrying on with their routines.

"I can't believe I made it!" I said to myself again.

I have been traveling for almost a month in the Everfree Forest, but now that part of my journey has past. I turned my head from side to side as I looked at the signs of cafes, stands, and spas. There was even a boutique! I slowly paced my way into the small center where a mare caught my eye. She was a slim, dull gray Pegasus with a blonde mane and a bubble cutie mark. I quickly glanced at my flank sadly because I would never get to have one. I stared back at the gray Pegasus, but then I suddenly fell with a loud crash. I was dazed and confused on what had happened, and around me there was apples.

"Where did these come from?" I asked myself as I rubbed my aching head.

My question was meet when I heard to my irritation a southern accented pony asking "Pardon me, mister, but are y'all okay?'

I looked up to see whom I would later learn to be Applejack looking at me with a worried expression.

I quickly replied with "Yes madam, I am fine."

I stood as fast as I could and I calmly left, careful not to step on any apples. As I did this, I noticed an apple cart standing on its side.

"Oh, dear, I knocked her stand down." I thought to myself.

I should have stayed and helped like a true gentlecolt, but I was all ready to embarrassed. I hurried off before she could ask for my assistance and dashed inside the nearest café. I thought since I was here I should get something to eat. I walked carefully to the counter as I studied the menu, don't want to run into something else today.

"May I help you sir?" asked a waiter in a fake French accent.

"Yes, I would like the daffodil salad and tea, please?" I ordered.

"Very well, you may be seated anywhere." He stated as he walked off towards the kitchen.

I glanced around and found an empty table inside a corner.

"At least I will have some privacy." I thought to myself, even though that was the only open table. So much for sitting anywhere. I calmly sat down and waited for my food to come. It took them no longer than five minutes to bring me my food. It looked delicious and was well prepared.

"How did you get your mane to glitter like that? Its amazing!" asked a unicorn whose body was a solid white.

Her mane was purple and curled at the end. It reminded me of my grandma's. Well in her pictures anyways. Seems some styles never go away, maybe fade for several decades, but never leave. Her face was in a bright smile.

"Oh," I said after realizing that I have not given her an answer, "It's natural. Not glitter."

I smiled politely before going back to eating.

"Are you new here?" She asked.

"Yes, I just got to town." I answered.

She took the seat in front of me and continued to ask questions, some I answered and others I did not.

"Are you looking for a job?" She asked as I finally finished my meal.

"I haven't given it much thought," I replied. Now she had me thinking. I would need bits if I was to keep traveling. I had saved a few, but it would not be enough to get the supplies I would need to keep moving onward. "What jobs are available here?" I asked, making changes to my plan. Hopefully I would not stay here longer than necessary.

"Well, the boutique could use a stallion model to get more stallions to come in." She answered. I thought carefully about this.. I didn't want to be known here, or anywhere else in fact.. But hopefully its pays well. Worth the risk I suppose.

"How much does it pay?" I asked, hoping it would be enough.

"75 bits an uniform, and 25 an hour if you do shows here in Ponyville."

I thought about it for a minute. The pay was way beyond what I expected. "When can I start?" I asked, hoping it would be quick and effortless.

"We can start now," she said.

I nodded and stood, went to the counter and paid for my meal before turning to her.

"Shall we be on our way?"

 **So notes, this is the first chapter of a story I've been working on for a while. Hopefully you liked and I hope to post more. Reviews are appreciated. And as always may good blessings befall upon you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well some quick notes, I've actually written several chapters of this story already so after mentally debating it I decided to go ahead and post chapter two. To those who read the first chapter thanks again for your time in reading my story. I hope you enjoy it. Good blessings upon you all. So how about we get to the story already?**

We soon left the small café and headed to the street. She said her name was Rarity. She owns the boutique here in Ponyville. Should have saw it coming when she offered me the job, but now is not the time to get into that. She talked on and on and on about Ponyville, herself, her family, and a few adventures she and her friends had. I paid little attention lost in thought…

"You fought a dragon!?" I exclaimed.

"Well not really fought, more like persuaded it to leave the mountains because the smoke he caused was affecting Ponyville," she smiled as she said this, and I stood there, mouth opened and wide-eyed.

"It's rude to leave your mouth hanging dear, bugs may get caught in there," she said chuckling a little. I quickly closed my mouth.

"I'm impressed. Not many can say they saw a dragon, or say they persuaded one to leave its cave," I replied calmly, well as calmly as I could.

"Oh, well there's a baby dragon that lives here. His name is Spike," she said, as if it was true.

"You're joking."

"I am not."

"You got to be. There is no way that a baby dragon lives here."

"Well there is," she said, her nose in the air as if this was the end of the argument. I shook my head not believing her. After a few more minutes, we were at the boutique. It was a nice small place with outfits spread around towards the walls on one side and chairs on the other. Well not small, but compared to what we had, its like looking at a small closet. To me it was. Rarity had told me to sit in a chair by a mirror, so I did. I guess since I have not seen myself for about a month I should have been less surprised on how rough I looked. My gold and silver mane was choppy and all over the place. My silver fur, matted in some areas and spikey in others, was horrifying. And my usually calm silver eyes looked dead and tired. Rarity was aware of this because she first brought a tub to wash my mane in.

"You said the glitter in your mane was natural? Just to be sure, I don't want to mess it up when I wash it."

"Yes, its natural," I replied as she lowered the chair to allow my mane to be washed. I looked up at the ceiling as she poured icy cold shampoo on my head. A few minutes after she started washing my mane, I was drifting on and off when suddenly something jump onto my stomach. In the sheer surprise, I jumped causing a loud screech of a meow to go off and accidently knocking over the water tub.  
"Opal! Are you ok darling?" she asked, grabbing the cat. The cat gave off an irritated meow before jumping out of her hooves and walking off, its tail in the air. I quickly grabbed a towel to clean up the mess I made.

"Oh, thank you dear. Are you ok, seems Opal gave you quite the scare."

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting to have a cat jump on me." I looked up and saw a scared yellow and pink Pegasus.

"Rarity, I believe you have a customer," I said as I picked and replaced the tub on the stand it was on.

"Fluttershy, how are you darling?" Rarity said to the Pegasus, turning to her.

"Fine," she squeaked, hiding her face with her mane.

"You're gonna have to speak up dear. I can't hear you."

"I'm fine," Fluttershy squeaked again. She was looking at me, or I assumed she was. She was standing there softly moving her hoof as if there was dirt around.

"Oh, Fluttershy darling, this is…. Well I don't believe you ever told me your name," Rarity said catching on to Fluttershy's awkwardness. She turned to me waiting for an answer.

"Silvering Gold, at your service," I answered, giving a small bow.

"Really? Such a lovely name," Rarity said her eyes sparkling. Fluttershy stood there, almost hiding behind Rarity. "And this is Fluttershy."

"Hello, its nice to meet you," I replied.

"Hey," she squeaked again, hiding farther behind Rarity.

"Silvering Gold, would you like to continue washing your mane?" Rarity asked.

"Oh, of course," I answered, just now realizing that my mane was soaking wet. Rarity refilled the tub with water as I sat on the chair. Fluttershy stood close to Rarity the whole time as she washed, dried, and washed and dried again my mane. Rarity then started brushing my mane, getting the tangles out. She had brushed it straight down on both sides and tied it into a ponytail with a yellow ribbon.

"You have such a lovely mane. How did it get so messy?" Rarity asked.

"I was in the Everfree Forest for a month," I answered.

"You must be brave," Fluttershy said softly. I was surprised, I nearly forgot she was there.

"No, not really," I gave her a reply, looking at her with a soft, friendly smile. She looked down, hiding behind her mane.

"She's shy dear, give her some time to get use to you," Rarity said, explaining her actions. Fluttershy blushed softly and looked back at me. Rarity had already selected a few outfits for me to put on and was already dressing me into the first one.

"Are you a model here?" Fluttershy asked, speaking a little louder.

"Yes, but I just started now," I answered as Rarity strapped a belt around my waist. I put my hooves down as she made sure the saddle she had place was on snug enough.

"What do you think dear?" She asked as I admired the fiery red and icy blue saddle in the small mirror. The rubies and sapphires gleaming and shining brightly.

"It's incredible," I replied, stunned at such beauty.

"Thank you, now lets get you ready for the picture." Rarity said leading me to another room, Fluttershy following us. Rarity lead us to a room with a large stage in the center.

"Silvering Gold, you'll stand in the center. The camera will be pointed at you and so on," Rarity explained. I stood at the very edge of the stage, nervous. She told me to stand sideways a little. Fluttershy stood beside Rarity as she set up the camera. I guess Fluttershy could see that I was nervous because she asked "You never done this before?"

"No, not at all," I replied, watching Rarity get everything ready. She turned on the lights, blinding me.

"Sorry dear. I didn't mean to blind you," Rarity apologized, busy working on something else.

"Have you done this before Fluttershy?" I asked, slowly regaining my eyesight.

"Once, it was fun, but it got really scary," she said, not really giving me the confidence I needed. "But Rarity is really good, you'll be done within the hour," she added with a small smile.

"All done dear, now stand just like that… hold it… hold it," Rarity ordered as a second, third, fourth light stunned me again and again. After the fourth picture, Rarity pulled the second outfit out. It was a beautiful red and black tuxedo made with the finest materials around. Again I was blinded by four flashing lights. The last outfit was simple. It was a dull green and light brown, a workers outfit. But as well made as the others.

"You made these Rarity?" I asked, admiring such beauty in such a plain outfit.

"Yes, why you ask?" she inquired.

"We had a personal tailor. He could make lovely outfits that the queen herself could have worn. But all his talent could never make something as simple as this look so beautiful," I told her, still at awe with the simple outfit.

"You had a personal tailor!?" she almost yelled, her blue eyes shinning like sapphires.

"Yeah, but he is muck compared to what you can do," I said.

After a few more compliments and questions about the tailor we finally took the last photo. Rarity counted out the bits that she said she would pay me and I headed toward the door. Only to smack against some pony and fall on the ground. My head was aching and I rubbed a hoof against it.

"Ow," I moaned and groaned.

"Ya'll got to watch where you're goin' mister."

Wait, I knew this voice. It belonged to the pony whose stand I knocked down earlier today. Unfortunately she recognized me as well.

"Hey, you're that pony who knocked my stand down this mornin'," she scolded at me.

"Yeah, sorry about that, seems I can not stop running into things today," I tried to apologize. I reached into the coin purse and pulled out several bits.

"We don't need no fancy money, if ya'll want to pay back, then we could use a hand at the farm," she said once she realized what I was trying to do. Rarity and Fluttershy stood watching, I guessed concerned about was going on.

"I'll be glad to help anyway I can," I answered, as the strange southern pony picked up her hat and put it back on.

"Then follow me," she said turning to leave, "By the way, name's Applejack."

 **Well that's that. Reviews are appreciated and I hope to at least start posting on a bi-weekly basis, but it may be random and sporadic so, until next time. Good blessings to you all.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and girls and any other gender, finally another chapter. Its been a while. To long in my opinion, but oh well. Here's Chapter Three of Silver and Gold. Enjoy.**

We followed Applejack to her farm. Along the way Rarity and Fluttershy asked me questions about this morning events and I quickly filled them in. I did leave out that I was distracted by that grey Pegasus. They didn't need to know that.

"Sweet Apple Acres," I read the large sign as we reached the farm.

"The best apple farm this side of Canterlot," said Applejack, clearly proud to own this farm. I nodded not sure if the cook we had got his apples from Sweet Apple Acres or somewhere else. Wherever he got them from though, they were delicious.

"The best apple related food comes from here," said Rarity.

"Aw shucks, Rarity. You're embarrassing me," Applejack said, her face red, her hat hiding part of her face. I continued to stare at the sign, lost I thought.

"So, are you ready to work mister…"

"Oh, yeah. And it's Silvering Gold."

"Name that suits you well. Where are you from?"

"It's hard to say, we lived in the woods."

"Oh, really? What would a civilized pony such as yourself be doing living in the woods?" asked Rarity, completely shocked that I said such a thing.

"I guess that's where my parents wanted to live."

"Oh, well… that's interesting."

"Did you have any pets?" asked Fluttershy. Again I jumped. I forgot she was there. She's to silent.

"No, not many animals came by the house."

"Well, enough gappin'. We got work to do," Applejack almost ordered. She started walking into the farm. We looked at each other almost confused before fallowing her.

"Granny Smith, we got help!" Applejack shouted to an elderly pony sitting in a chair on the porch.

"What's that now? Oh, hello!" She looked dead at me, "Are you here to help? Hello girls, nice to see you."

"Yes ma'am," I replied, looking at Applejack a little confused. She shrugged and turned towards the acres of apple trees. When we got there a little filly was kicking the trees, causing apples to fall.

"Apple Bloom, we have help."

"Oh, and who will that be Sis?" Apple Bloom turned around to face us, "Is it the sparkly stranger?"

"Yes, it is Sis, but I wouldn't call him Sparkly Stranger. He has a name."

"Oh, sorry mister. What's your name?''

"Silvering Gold," I answered with a smile. She scared me, a little filly that could knock apples from the trees with a single kick? Imagine if she did that to another pony, they would be dead if not severely injured.

"That's a pretty name."

"Thank you."

She nodded in welcome and went back to kicking the trees, knocking the apples into big baskets.

"You can take the baskets to Granny Smith," Applejack told me. I nodded and soon got to work. It was back breaking, even for me. I don't understand how they do it. They called it apple bucking, and asked if I wanted to try it. I nodded and after a few more hours of learning the technique I went to my first tree and more than a few apples feel. Something heavy had landed on me. A rainbow coloured manned Pegasus with a solid light blue body. Our eyes met and held their gaze.

"You…" She almost growled at me… and I laid there looking at her. Watching to see what she would do. My answer was met and her left hoof clocked me hard onto the side of my face. I rolled out from underneath her and by the time I could stand, another hard hit. This one dazing me before getting a hard kick into the chest. The other ponies were screaming, telling her to stop. She didn't listen. I regained my balance and senses back. I ran towards her, quickly jumping over her head and running off before she had a chance to hit me again.

 **Well hope you enjoyed this sure to be short chapter. Till next time. May you all be blessed.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well here it is guys, the long awaited Chapter Four of Silver and Gold.**

I ran and ran, as fast as I could. I didn't want her to catch me and… SHE WAS RIGHT BEHIND ME! She moves fast, faster than I expected. Before long she had tackled me hard, knocking us both down a hill. We rolled onto what looked like a planting field. She landed on top of me and had her hoof raised, ready to punch me again. I was waiting for it but before she had a chance Applejack had tackled her off of me.

"Rainbow Dash, what in tarnation are you doing?"

"Get off of me. I need to beat the pixie up."

Rarity and Fluttershy had just got there when she said pixie. Rarity looked at Fluttershy confused. Fluttershy just hanged her head.

"What is she talking about?"

Rainbow Dash pointed right at me with her free hoof.  
"He's a pixie."

I hanged my head down, embarrassed. Great, now they knew. Rainbow Dash tried to push Applejack off of her, but it didn't seem as if she would budge.

"What are you blabbering about?"

"That stallion is a pixie! Tell them Fluttershy, you must be able to see his wings."

Fluttershy just hid behind Rarity. Rarity looked at me then back at Rainbow Dash and Applejack.

"Honey, you must be mistaken. Silvering Gold does not have wings."

"Actually he does," Fluttershy spoke, looking at the ground. "He has wings."

"Well how come we can't see them?" Applejack asked.

"Because I don't want you to," I told them and I also explained that even if a pixie hides their wings that only Pegasusi could still see them. Well, at least they didn't know I was also part vampire. That would be something they did not need to know.

"Well, why hide them dear?" Rarity asked.

"It's hard to explain. Being a pixie is not the best thing to be I guess. We are not evil, just not something you want to be," I tried to explain.

"I thought all pixies were dead, killed in the Pegasusi Quest for The Sky?" Rainbow Dash spoke, this time it seemed calmer.

"Not all I guess," I said softly. I didn't want to start another fight. Applejack kept Rainbow Dash pinned down almost seeing my nervousness to be around her while the other two remained quiet.

"Well, we all know you're a pixie now, why hide your wings? Why don't you let us see them dear?" Rarity asked slowly, almost as if she was picking her words carefully. I thought about it, I mean why not, they knew, so should they be allowed to see my wings? They all stared at me, even Rainbow Dash was watching me with a quiet curiosity. I nodded my head and took down the magic that kept my wings hidden. They all gasped as my butterfly like wings gently flapped in the small breeze. Rarity's eyes sparkled almost as bright as my wings.

"They're so beautiful!" Rarity almost jumped with joy as the others just stared. I was about to say something but then something hard landed on me.

"Oof," I weakly managed to say. Was I going to run into everything or was everything going to run into me? I looked up, and my eyes were stunned to see a pair of golden eyes staring back at me. I was silent and couldn't help but stare at the mare that was laying on my chest. Her blonde mane was… wait blonde mane? I looked down quickly to see she was a dull gray. IT WAS THE PEGASUS FROM THIS MORNING! And she was laying on me, grinning and staring back at me.

"Hey, sorry for running into you man, by the way I'm Derpy," she apologized and remained laying on my chest.

"Si-Silvering Gold," I said, still stunned by her. She didn't seem to want to get up and I was fine by that but I guess she could sense the weirdness of her laying on me because she quickly got up and sat on the ground and I sat up to.

"Hey awesome, you're a pixie! That's cool man, I always wanted to see one," Derpy said as she spotted my wings. I couldn't help but blush.

"Thanks," I said, happy to see that she wouldn't beat me up like Rainbow Dash.

"We should hang out sometime man, I could show you around Ponyville," she then spotted the other ponies, "Well, what these ponies haven't showed ya."

"Y-yeah, that would be great," I said. Did I just say yes to a date with her, well not really a date, but still, could my luck be any better? This would be great. She smiled and I smiled back. I guess the silence was odd for the others because soon enough Applejack spoke.

"So Derpy, what brings you here?"

"Huh?" she turned her head to face Applejack. "Oh, I have mail for you." She turned back around and pulled some mail out of her bag and handed them to Applejack. "Oh, and Fluttershy, I delivered your mail to your house."

"Thank you Derpy," she said silently, well to me anyways. Derpy just smiled and started to rise up, flapping her wings.

"Well, I got to get going, mail won't deliver itself. I'll catch you later Silvering Gold."

And with that she took off with me staring at her. I then looked back at Rainbow Dash, who now stood up.

"That one is sure crazy, but maybe she's right. Maybe pixies are cool," she said looking at me.

"That's the closest thing you're getting to an apology from her," Rarity explained. I just nodded hoping not to get hit again. Me, Fluttershy, and Rarity left a little while later, as it was getting dark. I asked them for directions to a hotel or inn to which Rarity had a problem with and said I could stay at the boutique, and that there was plenty of rooms. I declined and she was upset but I guess she would understand, I didn't know her enough to stay at her house, and it would be rude to have a stallion stay with her. Gossip would spread, especially since I was new to town. She finally gave me the directions to the best hotel in town. She was right, it even had a spa built in. I laid on the bed, which was so soft, better than sleeping on the cold ground. Soon I was asleep, and the rest was well deserved to me.

 **Well guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it has been so long since I posted guys. Work and finals has taken its toll on me. But its now summer and I shall post as often as I can. Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning hit me hard. I was still tired and sore, but I could not wait to start the day in hopes to see Derpy. Yeah, a vampire pixie hybrid can get tired, especially since I'm also a little bit of a regular earth pony. But at least a warm shower will wake me up. I turned on the water and it was hotter than I expected, but no worries, it was very relaxing. I brushed my mane and walked out the door. I had already paid the desk attendant a few nights worth of bits. It cost most of the money I had but it was worth it since I had a pass to the spa too. So no real harm done. And since I now work for Rarity, I assume I would have some more money to pay for everything I need. The bright light from the sun stung my eyes, I almost wanted to hiss. After a few blinks I could see and I made my way through Ponyville. I didn't try to look around since last time I ran into Applejack while she was selling apples. But in a way it was hard not to look at the citizens of such a small town. They seem so happy about life here, it was hard for me to understand. I kinda drifted, lost in my own mind. And somehow, as always, I don't understand it, I run right smack into another pony… well unicorn to be precise… with a baby dragon… I am not joking.

"I'm terribly sorry."

"Its quite alright. Spike are you ok?" she asked the baby dragon as she began picking up books. You're kidding. A baby dragon… and his name is Spike. Really!?

"Yeah, I'm ok Twi," he answered rubbing his head.

AND HE TALKS!

To say the least I was amazed. Seemed that Rarity was in fact telling the truth. The unicorn then looked at me.

"Oh you must be new to Ponyville, I haven't seen you around before. And I would have remembered a party."

"Yeah, I got here yesterday. What's this about a party?"

"Pinkie Pie normally throws a party welcoming new ponies to Ponyville."

"Oh, I see."

Remind me never to see this Pinkie Pie was all that could go through my head. It was already bad that a few ponies have meet me and that they know I was a pixie, I didn't want the whole town to know. That wouldn't be apart of my plan.

"I don't think we got your name," the purple unicorn said looking dead at me.

"Oh, my name is Silvering Gold," I muttered, thinking about something.

"Well my name is Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike."

"Heya Silver," Spike introduced himself with a bow. I knew dragons were supposed to be noble, but a dragon this noble at his age. I was impressed.

"So where are you from Silvering Gold?" she asked.

"I rather not say," I answered with my head down avoiding her gaze.

"Oh, well, I have to study so I'll see you later."

"Wait there's a library here?"

"Yes, why?"

"May I study there as well?"

"I don't see why not."

After that she lead me to the library, which was a giant tree in the middle of Ponyville. Really, how did I not see this? There was a creaky old sign that read Ponyville Library and Home of Twilight Sparkle. Wait, she lives here to? Hm, interesting. I made my way inside and looked around. Books upon books upon books, I was excited. I love to read and quickly I was on the floor with a stack of books, mostly Daring Do.

"Usually I'm the excited one to read," Twilight Sparkle said looking at me over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I love reading," I said embarrassed, "but it seems like I never have time."

"Well you're free to come here and read anytime you want."

"Thanks!" I was ecstatic with joy and quickly went back to reading.

"I thought you said you came here to study," Spike investigated as he picked up one of the books from the stack I had.

"Spike, leave him alone."

Spike hanged his head and went somewhere else. It didn't bother me, I was to absorbed with my reading. Or at least I was until there was a knock at the door. Twilight Sparkle went to open the door and in busted Rarity in the most dramatic way ever.

"Oh Twilight, you must hear the excitement I had yesterday."

"Well, what happened yesterday?"

"I meet the most dashing pony of all Equastria," she mocked fainted with a hoof over her forehead and Twilight Sparkle just rolled her eyes.

"He's a very unique pony," she opened her eyes and spotted me, "and he's… sitting over… there… reading books."

Rarity just about fell over as I looked at her from where I was sitting, well laying on the floor.

"Hello Rarity," I smiled as I greeted her.

"Hello Silvering Gold. How are you this morning?"

"I'm quite well. How about you?"

"I'm quite alright," she said a little slow, seeming to have lost her hyperness.

"So Rarity, you've already met Silvering Gold?" Twilight asked, breaking the odd tension in the air.

"Yes I have Twilight, we met yesterday at the café."

"Well that's interesting."

Rarity leaned in close to Twilight and whispered something into her ear. Something that caused Twilight's eyes to grow wide and the next thing I know she was right up in my face.

"Are you really a pixie!?" she asked, excited.

I sighed and hanged my head.

"Yeah I am, but that was something I wasn't planning on sharing with every pony," I said dejected closing the book I was reading.

"Well, why not darling?" Rarity asked, this time looking at me with saddened eyes.

"We get a bad rap because of the war between pixies and Pegasusi. Being a pixie is a bad thing to be now a days," I explained, "we're blamed for the war and the destruction of Cloudsdale."

"But wasn't that 100 years ago?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah but some never forget."

"Well they should. Past is past," Rarity said, her tone sharp and her nose in the air.

"Silvering Gold, if you're a pixie, how come I can't see you're wings?" Twilight asked, a quill and scroll already floating in front of her.

"Oh, because we can use magic to hide them," I explained, "but a Pegasus can see through it."

She quickly wrote what I told her with her magic and looked back at me.

I sighed, "Do I have to?"

She nodded and waited. I sighed again and took down the magic to let her see my wings. Her and Rarity's eyes grew wide and so did Twilight's, but before they could say anything I hide my wings again, much to their disbelief. They gave each other a look and Twilight went to the table, storing the scroll in the desk drawer. I looked back down at my book not really reading it as Spike came down to greet and talk to Rarity. Basically they did a quick recap of their day and Rarity gloated at being correct and proving me wrong. Before long she walked to where I was sitting.

"Darling, would you like to model again today?"

I remained silent for a minute, pretending to think about it, but really I was just daydreaming about Derpy.

"Yeah, that'll be great."

I went to put the stack of books up but was told Spike would get it and I left with Rarity to go to her boutique.

 **Well there it is. The long awaited Chapter 5. Hope you like it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, here's Chapter Six. Hope you enjoy!**

I had just left the boutique with a small bag of bits. I was making my way back to the hotel, my head down in defeat. Not once, this whole entire day have I seen Derpy. That was my whole reason for leaving this morning. Albeit that it was relatively still only the afternoon. My head was lost in the clouds just as out of nowhere I'm was hit by a flying something. I let out a loud Oof as we tumbled onto the ground. Well at least I wasn't the one who ran into something. When my head finally cleared from the daze, my eyes went wide and I swear that I had to had the most goofiest of grins as none other than Derpy herself had ran into me. She raised her head and shook it quickly. When she noticed me she had blushed lightly and smiled.

"What's up man?"

"Um, not much I believe."

"Whatcha doing laying on the ground?"

"Well, I'm sort of pinned down at the moment."

And with that she blushed even deeper and jumped up and sat down rubbing the back of her head with her hoof when she realized she was laying on my chest. I sat up and I couldn't help but thank that was the cutest thing I saw.

"Um, sorry about that man."

"It's quite fine." I smiled and stood up, looking around.

"Something up?"

"No not really, just have no clue where the bag of bits I had went to."

She jumped up and started to help me look for it. And only reason I knew it wasn't there was because I no longer felt the weight of where it went. After about ten minutes I heard her shout 'found it!' and I turned around. Sure enough she had the heavy bag of bits in her hoof and a cute, wide grin on her face. I smiled and thanked her taking the bag back.

"That's a heavy bag of bits."

"Yeah, I've been working at Rarity's."

"Really? You a model?" she laughed, "That's something I gotta see to believe."

I just remained silent, just looking at her.

"Oh, hey man remember when I asked if you wanted to hang?"

"Oh yeah I do," I answered, that's all I've been thinking about all day.

"You got time right now?" she asked.

I didn't even hesitate to say yes and before long we were walking off towards the park outside of Ponyville. Well I was walking and she was flying, but I wasn't bothered by it. We talked and talked about anything and everything. But then she finally asked the question.

"Hey man, how come you don't fly up here with me?"

I was silent, with my head down but I kept on walking. She landed beside me and folded her wings. After a few minutes of awkward silence she spoke again.

"Hey, I didn't mean to hit a nerve."

I let out a long sigh, "It's fine, just…"

I didn't really have the words to explain, I know the reason why I don't fly. But how come I can't explain it? Will she understand? How do I explain? All these thoughts were floating through my head and I didn't see that Derpy had placed her hoof on my shoulder.

"Hey Silver, you alright man?"

Her voice was muffled and I just looked at her, her eyes had a hint of worriedness. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Yeah, just trying to figure out how to explain it," I looked down, "but it might be easier to show you."

I took down the magic that hid my wings, which was pointless since she could see them anyways, and unfurled them. I stretched them as far as they could go and flapped them softly, slowing rising up into the air. As I did gold and silver dust started to fall towards the ground. Before she could say anything I landed back onto the ground and folded them back and casted the magic that hid them. I looked at her and shook my head. She nodded and we continued to walk around the park. I looked off and started staring at the trees, watching the fall leaves drift onto the ground. After a moment or two of silence, I noticed she was walking beside me. I didn't say anything, actually I was quite fine with her walking that close to me. After an hour or so we ended walking back to the hotel. I wasn't quite ready to part ways with her just yet, but it was late. I locked eyes with her and smiled softly.

"Thanks for walk around the park."

"Anytime man, and I'm sorry if I hit a nerve, I was curious about that."

"It's fine, I'll try to explain it to you one day."

"Take your time man," and with that she smiled and ruffled up my mane, causing me to blush a light red.

We stood there for a few more minutes before we parted ways, with me standing there watching her go before going inside and crawling into the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**So guys here's another chapter. Sorry that it has been so long since I posted. And to those that have been leaving me reviews thank you for the praise. I'm glad that you have enjoyed my story. And thank all of you guys and girls and any other genders that have enjoyed the story. Well anyways much thanks but lets get to the story. Here's Chapter Seven of Silver and Gold.**

I remained in the bed for the longest of times, just staring up at the ceiling. I was gathering my thoughts, trying to figure out why it seems to bother me about being a pixie, especially when it seems that every pony is ok with it. Even Rainbow Dash said that we weren't all bad. So why was I bothered with being a pixie? Did it have something to do with me being a vampire? My thoughts were a jumbled mess. I wasn't sure if I'll be able to get them all straighten out. Maybe I could go talk to some pony. But who? Derpy delivers mail in the morning, so she'll be busy until this afternoon. That Twilight Sparkle seemed smart, maybe she'll help. And with that, I got out of bed and walked over to the library. It was a crisp day with a gentle breeze and gray clouds over head. My kind of day, as long as it didn't rain. I knocked on the library door and waited. The door opened and Spike poked his head out.

"Hey Silver, what's up?" he asked sleepily, rubbing one of his eyes with his claw.

"I'm looking for Twilight Sparkle, she around?"

"No she went over to Pinkie's. You can wait here if you want," he yawned out his response and held the door open for me before walking up the stairs, I'm guessing to go back to bed.

I picked up the book I was reading the last time I was here and began reading. Time passed on and I was already halfway through a third book before Spike came down. He looked over my way.

"She still not back?"

I shook my head and put down the book, "It's only been an hour and forty five minutes."

He nodded sleepily and went into the kitchen.

"You hungry Silver?"

And with that my stomach growled. The last time I ate was when I first arrived here.

"I'll take that as a yes," Spike said as he stifled a chuckle.

He came out later with a plate of hay fries and set them down beside me. When he left to go back to the kitchen I quickly devoured them. Not really a thought about etiquette went through my mind as I shoveled them in. They were gone in an instant and my stomach let out a satisfied growl. Fortunately this one was a lot more silent then the one before so Spike shouldn't have been able to hear it. I went back to reading my book as Spike walked out with a bowl of jewels, his mouth watering. He glanced over at me and my empty plate. I guess he was surprised on how fast I ate them since he did pile on a good bit.

"Would you like some more?"

"No, thank you, Spike."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

He shrugged and sat down on the chair that was in the room, eating spoonful after spoonful of jewels. We waited in silence with me reading and him eating. After about another hour or so, Twilight Sparkle came in and looked at us both.

"Afternoon Silver, Spike."

"Heya, Twi."

I looked at the clock in confusion, was it already afternoon? Well it was but not as late as I thought it would be.

"Afternoon Twilight Sparkle."

"What brings you here Silver? Reading?"

"Actually no, I was looking for you."

"Oh, why's that?" she asked, a hint of worry and curiosity in her voice as she used her magic to take her bags off.

"I needed somepony to talk to about some things that are bothering me," I explained.

She was silent for a few minutes, "Well, I can listen but I'm not sure I can be much help."

"That's a start."

She nodded and asked Spike to pick up some stuff from the store. I guess that was to keep him busy while we talked. She sat down and waited. I sighed and put down my book, thinking of a way to explain it all.

"Well as you know I'm a pixie," I slowly started, "and well I'm not sure how to explain it, um… well…"

I went silent.

"Take your time. But what seems to be bothering you?" she asked.

"I guess how every pony is reacting to it."

"What you mean?"

"To me being a pixie. I was always told to be careful around other ponies because they did not like pixies because of the war."

"But that was a long time ago, why does it bother you?"

I shrugged, I honestly didn't have a clue.

"That's just how I was raised, I guess."

We sat there talking mostly about how I felt about being a pixie. Not really what my problems were. My real problems were how do I explain my actions to the other ponies.

"Well thanks. I'm gonna go see Applejack and see if she can help me take my mind off everything."

Twilight nodded, "Be safe."

I nodded and made my way to Sweet Apple Acres. I greeted her and asked if there was anything I could do around her farm.

"No, I think we got it here, sugar cube."

She thought about it for a bit more..

"Unless you wanna help them bake."

"I'll give it a shot."

I walked inside and found the kitchen… and the biggest mess I've ever seen in my life.

"Um hello, I'm here to lend a hoof.."

"What's that sonny, you're here to mend the roof?" Granny Smith asked, as she turned to look at me.

"Um no, I'm here to bake."

"You're here to shake?"

There was a giggle from behind Granny Smith, "No, Granny. He's gonna help us in the kitchen."

"Ohh, well, why didn't ya say so sonny? Well come on in."

I followed them into the mess of a kitchen.

"Hey, you're that sparkly stranger that was here the other day. What happened between you and Rainbow?" asked the small filly behind Granny Smith.

"Oh, she was just mad that I woke her up."

"Yeah, she can be like. Y'alls best be careful when she's napping."

Don't I know. I have firsthand experience about waking her up… and being a pixie around a Pegasus.

"She forgave me once Applejack and the others explained what happened."

"Well that's good mister."

"It's Silvering Gold. But I'm sure we met before. Apple Blossom right?"

"You're close. It's Apple Bloom, and that there is Granny Smith," she pointed to the other pony, who was mumbling something over a book.

"So what is it that we are baking today?"

"Apple pies."

"Apple Bloom, go on and tell Applejack we need more apples," Granny Smith suddenly said.

"Yes Granny," Apple Bloom walked over to the window and shouted, "APPLEJACK, WE NEED MORE APPLES!"

And with that she hopped down from the counter and waited. A few moments later Applejack arrived with a big bucket of apples. I helped her unload them in the kitchen as the other two got to work with cutting and mashing and mixing and everything else needed to bake a pie. At the end of the day, we had made forty pies. Well they did, I helped by grabbing stuff off shelves and helping Applejack bring apples in. They tried paying me, but I politely refused and left shortly bidding them goodbye and walked back into Ponyville, just as the sun was setting.

 **And that ends this chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it. Reviews are appreciated. Again I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as long as the rest of this story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Well guys and gals and any other gender, here's another chapter. Chapter Eight. This chapter was supposed to come out yesterday but unfortunately, I had a headache. Luckily my phone reminded me to post a new chapter. So still on time? Yes? No? No. Yes! Well anyways here's the story.**

Another long day was coming to an end. I was just at Sweet Apple Acres, and decided to take a walk around Ponyville as the sun was setting, casting a beautiful red sky over the city. The feeding sky as my grandfather would call it. The bright red sky mimicking the colour of blood. I quickly shook my head, getting some thoughts out. Can't be thinking that now. Or ever. I walked along a trial that lead to a huge tree on a hill that over looked the small town of Ponyville. I sat under the tree starting to get lost in all my thoughts…

It was a bright night when I heard my mum's cheery voice calling to wake me up.

"Five more minutes," I mumbled out as a pulled the fluffy and soft comforter over my head.

"Oh, alright, but don't be late for breakfast."

After two of those five minutes I stumbled out of bed and quickly brushed my mane before exiting my room. The second floor hallway was a long one with many doors but I didn't pay attention to that as I ran full sprint down the hallway and down the black rosewood stairs into the kitchen.

"I'm not late," I happily said as I smiled up at Mum. She just chuckled as she nuzzled my cheek. We both sat at the table as the rest of my family waited. As always Grandpa took the head of the table, his golden fiery mane tied into a knot on top of his head while the rest flowed freely behind him. His red eyes cold yet still somehow warm as he smiled when me and Mum entered to sit at the table. At the other end of the table beside Grandpa was Dad, his fangy smile bright and happy as he joked and laughed with my younger sister, who laughed just as well. Me and Mum sat on the other side of them. A quick prayer was said before Dad, Grandpa, and my little sister tore into the raw meat that was in front of them as me and Mum silently ate the plant salad.

"So, can me and Silver play today?" she asked, her muzzle bloody and her red hair covering one of her eye.

"Maybe after his lessons," Mum said as she ate. She looked down disappointed at the answer.

"I'll be sure to finish in a hurry Ruby," I smiled at her. She smiled a fanged smile before digging in again. The rest of breakfast was quiet and peaceful.

As were all the days of my youth until recently, after I figured out that all the money we had was made from the dust me and Mum dropped. I was enraged. That was why me and Mum took such long flights. I was so mad that I didn't notice that I had bit my lip or that my fangs had pierced them. Mum later saw and we went to the nurse. She was kind and cleaned it up but said that I would forever have those marks. That was fine. A reminder of what my family as always and will be. Creatures that lie and hurt others. That was the first day I remained quiet at supper and the first of many that I didn't sleep.

It was three days after I saw how we made all of our money, I guess I overreacted over it but still, they hid that from me for so many years, what else were they hiding? I wasn't planning on finding out. It was the third night that I stayed in my room feigning a sickness. And it would be that night that I would be sneaking out to never return. For the rest of the night I slept, an odd and strange think to do to me at the time. After I was sure that it was late (early in the morning) enough for me to sneak out. I slowly crept my bedroom door open and made my way down the hall. So far so good. That was until I got to my sister's room. The door opened and a sleepy Ruby ran right into me.

"Silv, what are you doing up?"

"Hey sis, I was just using the bathroom."

"oh, I was just on my way there."

"Why don't you go ahead?"

And with that she left to go to the bathroom and I quickly took off managing to get outside and far away from the manor before I collapsed on the ground. Tired and lost and crying. The only home I've known for so long was now gone. I soon stopped after a tear had made its way into one of the marks in my lips. A home full of lying monsters I told myself. My resolve for leaving quickly grew stronger and I was on my way. Heading towards whatever waited for me.

I shook my head clearing out all my thoughts. The sun had set while I was in my daze. I stood and looked at the full moon in the middle of the sky. The wind blew, a chill ran down my spine, and I smiled. And then I shook my head again. No, not here, not ever. And with that I made my way back to the hotel to go to sleep and end another long day.

 **Well, I apologize if the pacing is a little off, it's all flashbacks. It doesn't explain all the reasons why he left but the start of a chain events that eventually lead him to leaving. Well hopefully you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
